Challenge: Harry Potter Gamer Fanfiction
by JoeMcLuvin
Summary: This is trying to give ideas to people for a possible Fanfic. Harry Potter with Gamer abilities.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is a challenge I am issuing to anyone and everyone. It's quite simple but it does need a bit of an explanation.

I got quite tired of everyone doing Gamer fics that were so good, but then just suddenly discontinued, and I may know why. In these Harry Potter Gamer fics, Harry got too OP ("Over Powered" for those that don't know), too quickly and then they had to make everyone else OP as well just to balance it out. Things obviously escalated to the point the Fic became dead, the writer just couldn't make any more plausible idea's happen without Harry starting to lose his increase bonus' in power, or the story just wasn't entertaining anymore.

So my idea is actually quite simple as I said, Harry's abilities and Bonuses will revolve around Gamer Perks. In previous fics Harry gets Stat Bonuses, Perk Bonuses, and abilities and so on.

This fic will be around Harry being a Genius and getting Perks through repeated actions that then help with his Stats, and abilities.

For Example: _Harry has cleaned the Dursley house throughout his life, and cooked through most of it, this has unlocked the Perks: "Master Cleaner" and "excellent cook"_.

 _Master Cleaner: You are able to clean equipment and surfaces quicker than most to a higher standard than normal._

 _Excellent Cook: You are able to make/prepare food to a higher standard than normal and able to prepare ingredients, no matter what they are._

These two perks can help with potions class and after a while a potions Perk can become available. Perks will be used to enhance Harry, so that way writers can focus mostly on the story and Harry himself rather than game dynamics.

No Status Screen: Sometimes the status screen can be quite difficult, makes Harry too reliant on it or makes him too OP.

Instead Harry will be a Genius that can understand things quickly, and at 5 years old he instinctively is able to summon a Gamer Book, which enables him to see stats, and see what perks he has acquired and what they do. Perks cannot be bought but will add to his stats per level.

Perks and Skills can Level Up, for most they won't, but for repeated actions for things like Charms, Transfiguration and Occlumency etc. There will be 5-6 Levels: Novice, Adept, Professional, Master, Savant and the rare 6th level will be Prodigy (NOTE: this last level will be something that can only be achieved if Harry has a certain affinity for it, i.e. Runes, DADA and Occlumency. This will also mean Harry can take that Branch to new heights, Nicholas Flamel with Alchemy and Perenelle Flamel with Ritual magic).

The only thing that can help Harry will be a semi sentient form of Magic in the book labelled Tips; there can only be three tips at any given time to help him gain perks, for example:

 _Tips:_

 _Focus on Running_

 _Pick up a book on Mind Magics_

 _Find out how wands work_

This will be an example for Harry's First Year just before Christmas:

Name: Harry James Potter

Level: 13

Statues:

Strength: 20

Stamina: 29

Dexterity: 28

Intelligence: 47

Wisdom: 50

Charisma: 16

Luck: 23

Abilities:

Transfiguration Novice Level: 70

Charms Novice Level: 88

Potions Adept Level: 20 (NOTE: because of his life of cleaning and cooking and Potions being theory mostly with simple steps to take for practical, Harry excelled in this area, thus going from a Novice to an Adept)

etc. etc. etc.

Perks:

 **Genius** – Due to you being a Genius you get +5 to Intelligence and Wisdom per Level.

 **Mothers Son** – Your mother was brightest witch of her age +2 to Charms, +2 to Ancient Runes and +5 to potions per Level

 **Fathers Son** – Your father was quite inventive, +4 to Transfiguration, +2 to Arithmacy per Level

 **Ravenclaw Student** – You gain +3 to Intelligence and Wisdom per Level.

 **Marathon Runner** \- Due to you avoiding bullies by running so much, you gain +1 to Stamina and +2 to dexterity per Level.

 **Master Cleaner** \- You are able to clean equipment and surfaces quicker than most to a higher standard than normal.

 **Excellent Cook** \- You are able to make/prepare food to a higher standard than normal and able to prepare ingredients, no matter what they are.

 **Potions level 2** – Your Potions last longer and will have little side effects, you also gain +2 points to potion skills per Level. (Note: if Harry becomes a master he can make changes to them, and if he becomes a prodigy he can re-invent them to make them taste better)

 **Transfiguration level 1** – You gain +1 point in Transfiguration per level.

(Note: several perks can add together to help increase his stats, both **Genius** and **Ravenclaw Student** increase his Intelligence and Wisdom per Level.)

 **Tips** :

Find the Alchemist

Learn Shield Spells

Understand Rituals

(NOTE: the tips can help with the overall story line or just that year)

This is a Challenge to anyone and everyone, my only requirement is that you PM me when you upload one, so I may read it for myself. Good Luck.


	2. Chapter 2 Observe

Just to let everyone know, this is a little update on a few idea's people have been PM'ing me by asking questions.

The Famous 'Observe' Ability: Personally I think this is an ability Harry should have, but like the other ideas I have mentioned, I believe it should evolved, this is because if he starts off too early in the with it, its OP'ed too much, and if he gets it later on, I think his skills are too weak by the time he gets to Hogwarts.

To even this idea out, Harry should start off with the skill 'Examine'; this can be because Harry was examining objects with his hands, (i.e. terrible glasses), got the skill and starts to level it up by examining everything around him. In order to limit the ability and make it different from observe, to use this skill he needs to physically hold an object.

Then after a while, the Skill can evolve to 'Observe', which does the same thing as 'Examine', however, he can do it from a distance (you can limit the distance to whatever).

You can then evolve 'Observe' to 'Magical Observe', which enables him to distinguish certain enchantments on the object.

 **Example** : _Harry gingerly accepted the wand from Ollivander, as soon as he grasped the handle; he felt warmth spread up his arm and throughout his body, whilst a shower of sparks erupted from the end of the wand._

 _Curious, Harry held the wand to his face to '_ Examine _' it: Holly wood, 11 inch long._

'Observe' would give the same info without touching it, and 'Magical Observe' would show that it had a Phoenix tail feather as a core.


End file.
